A Bootleg Recording
Overview From the Story Arc "The Aeon Conspiracy" given by Marshal Brass. This is awarded on the unsuccessful completion of the final mission This Souvenir is restricted to the level range of 15-19. Souvenir's Text A Bootleg Recording A copy of this bootleg broadcast was left for you in a security deposit box along with a substantial amount of money. When you play it, you see Amanda Vines, urgently reporting from within the WSPDR building: 'This is Amanda Vines, reporting from WSPDR news with a special report.' 'People of Cap au Diable, and of all the Rogue Isles, I'm speaking to you tonight with a message of gravest importance. We have uncovered a conspiracy within the governorship of Cap au Diable to deceive the peoples of all the Rogue Isles. A conspiracy that's placed every one of us in danger. A secret that we call:' The Aeon Conspiracy 'It began during our investigation of the gang called the Gold Brickers. These notorious thieves and air pirates have been the source of some debate, but we've found proof positive connecting them and Dr. Aeon's government. Proof that they may well be nothing more than Dr. Aeon's secret squad of sabotuers and hi-tech thieves. Though King Midas, the leader of the Gold Brickers had no comment on these allegations, proof was uncovered by...' 'I'm sorry, but I've been informed that Arachnos Forces are starting to head towards the WSPDR building. I think they're going to try to take us off the air. I'll have to try and hit the high points, but I assure you that everything I'm telling you is true. We next attempted to interview Wyvern agents who had also been pursuing the connection between Dr. Aeon and the Gold Brickers. They had been trying to obtain secret files on Dr. Aeon's mysterious early years when they were stopped by a freelance villain suspected to be working for Marshal Brass, the head of all Arachnos operations in Cap au Diable. While none of the Wyvern operatives were willing to talk on camera, this reporter continued to investigate.' 'Working on an informant's tip, this reporter found herself in an abandoned Arachnos facility, over-run with one of Dr. Aeon's extremely dangerous and highly illegal experiments on the Shivan life-forms found in Bloody Bay. Caught between these alien monsters, this reporters life was spared by a super powered individual who chose to remain anonymous. Can we roll some of that footage?' The next few minutes show security camera footage as you lead Amanda Vines to safety. Your features and identifying details of your costume have been blurred out. The footage stops suddenly, and cuts back to the studio. From the flames and wreckage, it looks like something just exploded. 'What was that? Was that a rocket? Ladies and gentlemen, we are currently under attack by Arachnos forces. I don't know how much longer we'll be on the air. Information gained in that laboratory and the sudden disappearance of several Power Transfer System workers during a Clockwork attack led us to discover that something was wrong with the PTS. Our investigation is still continuing, but one thing is clear: We are being lied to. Not only is Dr. Aeon lying about the supposedly safe and clean power he's providing us, but he's been lying to us about who he is. I'll cut to the point and hope that we have time to show you the proof later: Dr. Aeon is a lie! He is none other than the notorious mad scientist Dr. Egon, who once terrorized these islands and with his mad experiments and scientific depredations. And we have proof! We have' At this point, the transmission is nearly cut off as a massive explosion shakes the studio. Amanda Vines appears on screen after a moment. She's bleeding from a scalp wound. 'The sounds that you are hearing are the sounds of a desperate battle being waged outside and within this building, as Arachnos forces are trying to storm WSPDR to shut us down before we can complete this broadcast. We know that they're jamming our transmissions, but we have to hope that someone out there will still be able to hear us. Dr. Aeon is a threat to us all!' The transmission breaks up into static. According to Marshal Brass, Amanda Vines was spared so that Lord Recluse could keep his 'aura of respectability' by having a voice of opposition. You wonder how others at WSPDR fared. You still got paid, though, so it looks like Vines was true to her offer to pay you if they got a chance to broadcast. They got their chance, but you have to wonder if anyone ever heard it through the jamming. See Also *Souvenirs Category:Souvenirs